


Balance

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pro-Bending, Romance, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Team as Family, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lan Zhan knows three things:1. If he wants to survive he must hide.2. Never trust a fire bender.3. The Avatar is the only one who can guarantee balance and bring peace to the world.However, he begins to question this third thing when he meets the new Avatar, and realizes that Wei Ying represents everything an Avatar shouldn't be: he is reckless, annoying, noisy, disrespectful, and doesn't even know what balance means!But that boy is the only hope to stop Wen Ruohan and Vatu, and Lan Zhan had to protect him. And if to do that he starts to have feelings for him, nobody had to know.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jiāng Yànlí & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 66
Kudos: 152





	1. Prologue

They were in a tavern in Omashu when they found out. 

"The Fire Nation has attacked the Southern Water Tribe!"

Wei Chanze stiffened beside her as the customer continued, "Dozens of villages destroyed! It was a massacre!" 

"And what did the chief do?" another man asked.

"What do you think? Jiang Fengmian is trying to defend himself, but Wen Ruohan's army is too strong. And then there's that damned comet ..."

"Why did that bastard attack the Southern Water Tribe? They're too poor for him."

"Who knows what's going on in that tyrant's head." 

“Maybe he is looking for the Avatar - another person intervened - He is the only one who can stop Wen Ruohan and he fears him. He could not do something when Lan An was alive because he was too powerful and now that he is dead, the Fire Lord takes the opportunity to seek his reincarnation and eliminate him before the child could pose a threat! "

"Shouldn't he also look for the Avatar in the Northern Water Tribe?" 

"He probably sent the army there too. And maybe he will attack all the cities of the Earth Kingdom to look for the new Avatar." 

People started muttering among themselves, frightened.

The Earth Kingdom was powerful but politically divided. How could they deal with the threat from the Fire Nation?

"It's madness!"

"I know! And that's not even the worst. I heard that Wen Ruohan has started to worship some kind of demon ... "

Whatever the man had to say, Cangse couldn't hear it.

She felt a pang in her stomach and liquid running down her legs.

She grabbed her husband's arm, “A-Ze… take me away. Immediately."

“What…”

"The baby is coming."

Wei Chanze's eyes widened comically, fear for his brotherly friend momentarily put aside.

"It’s not possible. There are still two weeks left. "

"It's very possible - she moaned - He's really eager to be born, I assure you."

"We have to take you to a midwife."

"There is no time - Cangse said, his breath shaking. It hurt so much! Why hadn't they warned her at the temple that bringing new life into this world was so painful? - Take me to our room. "

"But it's not safe!"

"Do you prefer that our child is born in a comfortable room or in the middle of a street?"

"Well ..."

“You have your answer. Now take me to the room immediately! "

She screamed at it at the top of her lungs, and her husband didn't dare contradict her. Not even the proprietor said anything, nor did he complain about the mess that Cangse had made on the ground. It wasn't her fault, she hadn't foreseen it!

She shook hands with Chanze, scared as she had never been in her life.

"Everything will be fine, my dear - Chanze reassured her - I'm here with you." 

_As a little girl was killed in cold blood by a Fire Nation soldier at the South Pole, Wei Ying took his first breath._


	2. Chapter 1

There was a room that no one was allowed to enter.

Not even members of the royal family could enter.

Even Wen Chao, contemptuous of any rule, dared not enter it, fearing his father's wrath. 

Wen Ruohan didn’t want to be disturbed when he prayed, and the members of the court soon accepted this umpteenth strangeness of the Fire Lord.

After a meeting with his generals, Wen Ruohan headed right there. He looked around to make sure there was no one else in the corridor and then took a heavy gold key and opened the door, then walked in and closed it behind him.

In the total darkness of the room, he moved his hand, finding the candle he knew he had left there, then lighting It.

There were no windows, hence the total absence of light, and they continued when you could see the heavy drapes on the walls, all bearing motifs of flames and the symbol of the nation of fire, which gave a sense of oppression to the general atmosphere of the room.

At the far end of the room was a giant wooden statue with demonic features, which took up almost the entire wall.

Wen Ruohan knelt in front of the statue, took an incense stick, and lit it. He folded his hands, "I did everything you told me, but you haven't spoken to me in seventeen years. You promised me power. You promised me immortality. But you gave me nothing. What else do you want from me? The Avatar is dead."

He waited, hoping to hear something. But there was only silence.

The Fire Lord growled, "Why don't you talk to me? What do you want?"

No reply. Again. The silence was almost unbearable, and someone less strong than Wen Ruohan probably couldn't bear the heaviness of the air in there. But Wen Ruohan was determined.

He was about to resume with his questions, to insist on an answer, when a slight hiss cut the silence.

A hiss coming from the statue itself.

"I want ... the Avatar."

The hands of the Fire Lord trembled with emotion. But the man tried not to be prey to emotion, and with a firm voice, he said, "The Avatar is dead. I have killed every baby in all kingdoms born on the right date, even in the Fire Nation. "

"No…"

"What?"

"You have not ... interrupted the cycle ... The Avatar lives." 

The firebender felt his throat dry. Was everything he had done useless?

"How is it possible? You told me that when is a baby, the Avatar is more vulnerable. "

"It's true ... but it wasn't enough to kill the babies ... you had to interrupt the cycle."

"How? You didn't tell me! "

"I ... warned you ... to capture an air nomad ... they know ..."

Wen Ruohan couldn't help but let out a growl of anger. He would have liked to stand up and reduce the first thing he saw to ashes, but he tried to hold back. The nomads of the air have always given up a solid bond with earthly life to bond with the spirit world instead.

They knew much about the Avatar and the nature of spirits. Wen Ruohan knew all too well how well-stocked their libraries were and had always wanted to put a hand on their arcane knowledge, but since his first attack which led to the first destruction of some temples, the nomads had withdrawn, ending up by being untraceable. In the spirit world, Lan An was surely laughing at him.

"You are as old as the Avatar. You could have told me how to interrupt the cycle, without the help of an air nomad. "

"I ... I couldn't ... there wasn't ... time ... My bond ... with this world ... is weak ... it takes a lot of energy ... to be here ... to talk to you ... if you don't free me ..." 

“If I don't free you, I won't have what you promised me - the Fire Lord interrupted him with a serious frown on his face - Is that why you never spoke to me? Couldn't you have wasted energy? " 

"I thought ... I could trust ... you ... But ... obviously ... I was wrong ..."

Wen Ruohan clenched his fists, “I did the best I could with the little information you gave me. It's not my fault."

"Ah ... liar ..." 

"It's the truth. I have destroyed the Southern Water Tribe, I have almost conquered the Northern one, half the kingdom of Earth is under my control, and the citizens of the Fire Nation hate me. All because I worked for you. And now you tell me that I have everything wrong? " 

Silence. Wen Ruohan thought he had lost contact again when the statue spoke again.

"You are not wrong ... You have not lost anything ... You have gained ... An empire ... And an empire ... It's nothing ... Compared to what ... I can ... offer you ... I'll make you ... A god ... " 

"To have all this I have to find the Avatar. Where is he?"

"Omashu ... Look for him ... in Omashu ..." 

Finally a useful answer. Wen Ruohan stood up, "This is great news. The Fire Nation has special relations with Omashu. How can I find the Avatar? " 

  
"The Nation ... of Fire ... has kept ... the objects ... of the previous ... fire avatars ... use those ..."

"How can some old toys be useful?"

"The Avatar ... will naturally ... be attracted ... to these objects ..." 

"There is a temple dedicated to Avatar Roku. I could get them from there. "

"Do it ... and when ... you have found him..." 

"I'll kill him." 

"Not only ... you will have to interrupt ... the cycle ... and free me ..."

“How?”

Silence, but this time Wen Ruohan was sure there would be no answers. Vatu was gone. "Bastard…"

_**One week later...** _

The streets of Omashu were full of people. The streets were narrow, there were stalls everywhere and the citizens didn't seem to understand the meaning of _No, I don't want it._

Lan Zhan didn’t want to stay here, he hated it with all his heart, but unfortunately the fate had wanted Omashu to be the nearest city to hide in waiting for Uncle Qiren.

His brother noticed his discomfort, and put a hand on Lan Zhan's shoulder, “I know it's not ideal, but we'll have to stay for a few days. Uncle made an appointment here. "

"What if he doesn't come?"

It wasn't an absurd hypothesis. Although Lan Qiren was a powerful airbender, he was left alone against seven soldiers. 

“He will do it. Uncle wanted to give us time to escape. He didn't want to fight. After he made sure we were safe, he must have done the same. " 

There was no shame in running away from a fight. But Lan Zhan was ashamed of having abandoned his uncle, even though he knew it was necessary. He remembered the last words Qiren had said to him, “Our mission is too important. Personal feelings must not distract us from our goals. Go away now! "

As long as one of them lived, the world could continue to hope.

And with this knowledge, he couldn't be as optimistic as Lan Huan

. “… I assure you, it will be fun. Xiao Pei was there last week and ... " 

A boy bumped into Lan Zhan, knocking a jar of wine to the ground.

The contents soiled their clothes, and the stranger was desperate, "Damn, I just bought that!" 

Another guy next to him growled, “I told you to be careful! Look what you've done! "

"I'll buy more Emperor's Smile after the match."

"I didn't mean that, you idiot!" 

"Um?"

At that moment, the boy finally seemed to notice Lan Zhan. 

"Oh hello. Sorry, I didn't see you. "

"Mhm."

"Are you angry? I swear I didn't do it on purpose. If you want I can pay for the laundry, although I don't think it takes longer. Are you a traveler? You must have seen many places! Where are you from? You..." 

"He's asking too many questions," Lan Zhan thought uncomfortably. “What should I answer? Lying is prohibited. But if he knew who they are we would be in danger. " 

The other guy snorted, “Stop being so annoying. You apologized, now let's go. " 

“But ...”

  
"The match starts soon."

That seemed to convince him. The boy gave Lan Zhan a last apologetic smile and walked away, finally making him sigh with relief.

Lan Huan commented, "Well, it sure was a special encounter."

"Mhm."

"They seemed nice guys."

"Mhm."

"Who knows if we will see them again."

For the spirits, he hoped not. Meanwhile, his heart had started beating faster ...

The arena was packed with people. Underground tournaments had been outlawed for three years now, but that didn't stop people from continuing to organize them. Obviously with more discretion, but not for this reason with less public. 

The fact that the meetings were illegal had attracted more people. There was something adrenaline in seeing the contenders fight each other to the death, to the end of their strength.

Wei Ying shuddered in his seat, eager to see the match between The Mountain and the Masked Bandit! Beside him, Jiang Cheng did not share his same enthusiasm. 

"I still don't know how you convinced me to come," his didi said, looking around with a grown. 

"If your mother knew ..."

“If mom knew, she would be so jealous! - Wei Ying continued - She always wanted to see one." "

And how did you find the tickets?"

" I did Xiao Pei a favor by working in the tea room to replace an employee who had fallen ill. And while I was working I met a guy who knew another guy who in turn ... "

“ Wei Ying.”

"Okay, well, I got the tickets thanks to a customer." 

"Couldn't you have said that right away?"

“Without telling you the details? Never!" 

"Urgh, you are hopeless."

Wei Ying rolled his eyes, “Yeah, as you said. Now, shut up. The match is starting! "

He couldn't wait to see some earthbenders at work! 

Behind him, a man said to his friend, "Crap, I hope this isn't the last match we'll see."

“Why?”

“Didn't you know? Today some soldiers from the Fire Nation arrive. "

"No way!"

“That's the truth! My cousin works in the royal palace and said that King Guangshan was worried about the arrival of the soldiers. "

"Is he afraid of being dethroned?"

"Maybe Wen Ruohan doesn't trust him anymore and wants to replace him."

“It's probably true. But don't you think ... "

Whatever he was about to say was covered by the excited roars of the crowd as the two contenders entered.

Wei Ying joined in the screams, ignoring the two men. After all, that certainly had nothing to do with him.


	3. Chapter 2

The situation was tense in the palace.

Father didn't show up as his mother yelled at everyone, even for no apparent reason. After a waitress walked away crying from the dining room, Jin Zixuan made up his mind to ask, "Mother, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Zixuan. She was incompetent, that's all," she replied, smoothing her hair. But her hands were trembling, perhaps with anger, and she could not put the locks in place, which went before her eyes. 

"Mother..." 

"Let me bring some scissors."

"Why?"

"I want to cut my hair and finally have it in order."

"I can call someone to get them fixed."

"Don't waste time. Nobody can carry out a simple order."

And that was strange: Madame Jin prided herself on letting only capable people into her employ and Zixuan had never heard her complain as she was doing that day. Something was wrong.

"Mother, did you find out ... um ... father in illegal activities?" the guy asked, feeling embarrassed to mention the parent's tendency to have extramarital affairs with anyone. 

He had grown up as an only child, but it was likely that he had illegitimate half-siblings scattered throughout Omashu.

Madame Jin let out a strangled laugh, "Not this time, A-Xuan."

"So what happened? Why are you so angry?"

"Nothing. For now."

"What does it mean?"

"You don't have to think about it - mother reassured him, then hesitantly added - Today visitors from the Fire Nation will come. Maybe they will stay a few days. If they ask you if you are a bender, you must say no. Do you understand?"

Zixuan frowned, "Why?"

"Trust me, it's better if they don't know. You're the right age and even if your father was able to save you the first time ..."

"Save me?"

"It's a long story, it's not important now. You have to promise me you won't use your bending for as long as the Fire Nation delegation stays here."

"What if it was necessary to use it?"

She shook her head, "You won't have to use it for any reason."

"Not even ..."

"A-Xuan - the mother interrupted him - For no reason, you will have to use your bending. Promise me."

Reluctantly, he promised.

Madame Jin looked relieved, "Good. Now we will have to deal with some matters before our guests arrive. Your father is busy."

And that was a polite way of saying that the Omashu lord was spending his time in some brothel. Zixuan hoped that at least his father will be there when the Fire Lord's delegation comes. Jin Guangshan cared about etiquette, after all. 

The Mountain and the Masked Bandit were facing each other with no holds barred. For every shot one hit, the other responded with equal vigor.

At first glance, it might seem like a fight based on pure strength, but an attentive observer or one who was otherwise familiar with bender fights knew that there was nothing further from the truth, particularly in the Masked Bandit's fighting method.

At that moment the Mountain violently struck a foot on the ground and then hit the spike of evoked rock with the palm.

With an unexpected grace, the Bandit bent down and with a game of feet raised a layer of earth in front of him, thus creating a ramp on which the boulder passed and ended up flying harmlessly over his head. At that point, taking advantage of the ramp, the Bandit divided it and then sent the two sides on the opponent in a pincer movement while at the same time a new rock formation just evoked was thrown from the front, in ways not to give the enemy an escape route.

Wei Ying watched the show with eyes as big as saucers clapping and screaming along with the crowd. Jiang Cheng did not share the same passion, and he seemed impatient with screams.

"When the Mountain ends this antics, so we go home?" Jiang Cheng asked, trying not to get crushed by another spectator, twice his size.

Wei Ying looked at him as if he were mad, "The Mountain? Didi, the Bandit is much stronger."

"The Mountain can crush him like a fly. It is making the struggle last longer to keep the public interest." 

  
"You only say that because the Mountain is huge."

"No, I say it because the Mountain has already destroyed half of the arena and the Bandit is only defending himself." 

"He is wearing the Mountain down. As soon as the Mountain drops his guard ..."

Wei Ying couldn't finish the sentence. In the stadium below them, things had become much more chaotic, to the point that suddenly the Bandit deflected another boulder thrown at him, only this time he missed his aim, and instead of making it go towards the opponent he directed it towards the stands. 

Many of the spectators seeing him began to retreat in panic so as not to be hit. Wei Ying noticed a child who had fallen to the ground in the confusion and was now trying to recover from the confusion. Immediately the guy was on him to protect the child. 

As Wei Ying shielded him with his body, he noticed the blow just a few meters away from them. In an instinctive gesture, Wei Ying raised his hands to protect himself, and the shot deflected and ended up colliding a couple of rows above them. 

Wei Ying barely had time to blink when Jiang Cheng came up to him and said, "It's over. Now, let's go." 

"But the match isn't over yet!" 

"Who cares! You were going to be spelled to pieces!" 

"But..."

"We're leaving. Now."

And in the face of that decisive tone, Wei Ying had to yield.

He stood up and asked the child, "Are you okay?"

The child nodded tentatively and mumbled a thank you before leaving. Wei Ying sighed. He could then go and buy another jar of Emperor's Smile before returning home.

There was a lot of excitement in the brothel that day. At the market, Meng Yao had heard that soldiers from the Fire Nation were coming and staying for a few days.

It meant new clientele for the brothel, and prostitutes were getting ready for the new arrivals, some even teasing to put a spoke in the wheel of a rival by ruining her clothes or make-up. 

Meng Yao's mother was not involved in all that confusion, partly because of the disease and partly because of her age.

By now the woman was considered damaged goods and could be considered lucky if she received a certain type of customer.

Meng Yao hated her, especially since most of the time it was lecherous old men who hurt her, leaving her bruises that didn't go away for a long time. And he couldn't do anything to help her, but he could only work in the brothel and save as much money as he could.

When he entered the small room he shared with his mother, Meng Yao also found Aunt Sisi sitting on Meng Shi's bed, and the two women were talking to each other quite excitedly. He heard only the last part of a sentence, "... Guangshan will come for him, like seventeen years ago. So what will you do? "

“Aunt Sisi? Mother?"

“Ah, A-Yao. Did you bring the medicine? " Aunt Sisi asked him.

He nodded, and she said, “What are you waiting for? Your mother needs it. Give it to her. "

"Sisi, don't be so rude."

“Your lungs are a sieve. Without the medicine ... "

"A-Yao doesn't need the details," Meng Shi cut her off, taking the medicine his son was handing her.

She looked so frail at the time, and Meng Yao feared the brothel owner might even make her work with the soldiers of the Fire Nation. 

It was a remote possibility, but that asshole wanted to make as much money as possible, and he didn't have enough girls to satisfy everyone. 

Aunt Sisi seemed to think the same, “You should lock yourself in your room, A-Shi. In order not to have any surprises. " 

“Don't be silly. If I have to work, I will. "

“You can't even stand up. You are paler than death. " 

"Sisi, I have no choice." 

"You have it! They'll all be so busy they'll forget about you! And I hope _everyone_ forgets about you. "

There was an underlying meaning in that sentence that Meng Yao missed. But Meng Shi understood perfectly what her friend was saying, "A-Yao is not his only bastard in Omashu." 

"But he could be the only one of the right age." 

"We can't know."

"No, but we can prepare ourselves if he comes."

"Who should come?" Meng Yao asked, not tolerating being left out of the conversation.

Meng Shi hesitated, and Sisi took the opportunity to say, “Your father. And he might come here to give you to the firebenders. "

“What?”

“Sisi…” 

“He had to know! He could also be hidden! " 

"Not here." 

“He could go to Cangse. She would let him stay without paying. "

“But why should I hide? - Meng Yao asked again - I'm not even a bender. " 

“No, luckily you aren't. But you are the same age as Jin Guangshan's heir. And he could use you. " 

"How?"

Silence. Then Meng Shi said, “Better sit down, A-Yao. It's a long story." 

The inn was small.

The whole room was lit by the fireplace which warmed the whole room. Few people were seated at the tables and only one waitress was serving the tables. On one side of the room stood the counter, behind which the landlady observed everything that was happening with an attentive eye, ready to intervene in case she saw the signs of a fight or a customer who wanted to be smart and leave without to pay.

Not far away were the stairs that led to the upper floor. Lan Zhan and his brother took their places at a table, and the waitress came up to them, "Would you like something to drink?" 

  
"We just want some water, thanks." 

"Do you want to eat?"

"Do you have any vegetables?" 

"We have artichokes."

"Mhm. We want these." 

The waitress took the order and left.

Lan Zhan was sitting stiffly and his brother said to him, "Calm down. If you are so these people will ask questions."

"We had to go straight to the room." 

"You need to eat," the older brother said.

"I'm fine."

"It's forbidden to lie." 

"I didn't lie. I'm practicing starvation."

"A-Zhan ..." Lan Huan said in a reproachful tone. Air nomads could practice starvation a limited number of times in order not to compromise their physique. And they had already done it too many times. He was on the point of answering his brother, telling him not to worry and that he knew for himself the limits of his own body, when the door opened. 

Lan Zhan looked around the hall, and his heart began to race. It was him. The gray-eyed boy. He entered smiling as if the place were his and greeted all the patrons.

Then he stopped right in front of his table. It took him some time to recognize it, but when he did he exclaimed, “You are the one from this morning! You're the wine boy! "

Internally, Lan Zhan groaned. Lan Huan instead seemed amused, “What a coincidence to be together. Omashu is a very big city. "

“True, but my mother's inn is the best. It is probably the only one with such low prices that you could even say you slept for free. "

"Really?" 

"It's one of the reasons why our food is w… much!"

A woman of about forty had suddenly appeared and had taken the boy by the ear. They looked a lot alike, Lan Zhan noted. 

"How many times have I told you not to annoy customers?"

“But mom! I spilled wine on him. "

"Did you apologize?"

"I did it!"

"Well, if you have already apologized, there is no need for you to annoy him further. Now he goes to help poor Mianmian, she can't do it all alone. "

"But today there is hardly anyone!"

"New customers could come at any moment! Go now! Oh, A-Cheng, would you go to the kitchen please? "

"Of course, Madame Sanren."

"How many times have I told you to call me aunt?"

"Why are you always so nice to him?"

"Unlike you, A-Cheng is a good and respectful guy."

A-Cheng puffed out his chest, “Hear it? I'm good and respectful. "

The other made his tongue, as if he were a child. The woman laughed and said, “Go away, both of you. And don't bother the customers. "

The two boys obeyed her and left. But first, the boy stopped, “Ah, my name is Wei Ying. Nice to meet you."

"Mhm."

“A-Ying…” 

  
"Okay, okay ..."

Finally, Wei Ying left and Lan Zhan returned to breathing normally. 

He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. 

Madame Sanren rolled her eyes, “This boy is going to make my hair white ahead of time! However, your order is on its way. As soon as you have eaten ... " 

She didn't finish the sentence. A soldier of the Fire Nation entered the inn, and everyone stared at him as if they were seeing a demon. 

And for Lan Zhan and Lan Huan, it was like that. Lan Zhan clenched his fist. Had they already found them? He thought Omashu was neutral territory. Maybe the Lord of Omashu was no longer to enjoy the favor of the Fire Lord as he used to. 

He was about to get up but Lan Huan stopped him.

“Don't move - Huan whispered - They'll come looking for you if you look suspicious. You must look like a humble traveler. " 

Lan Zhan nodded stiffly as the soldier approached them, feeling the anxiety grow.

Then the soldier bowed to Madame Sanrem and stammered, "P ... could I ... have a room? My...name...is W...Wen Ning.T...there... was...no room...for me and ..."

"Calm down, boy. You will tell me everything later. Now eat something. You look like you are going to faint."

Lan Zhan admired her. Despite his uncle's teachings, he wouldn't be very charitable to a Wen. That woman was exceptional.

Wen Chao settled himself languidly between the pillows.  
  
There was a girl sitting on his lap, red lips and dark hair. She was beautiful, wide hips and big breasts.  
  
But he won't touch her, not when his lover knew always know if he was too friendly with another woman.  
  
The lord of Omashu was not afraid of his wife's anger: there were three prostitutes with him, one of whom took him.  
  
Jin Guangshan was trying hard to look casual, but there was a tension in the sides of his eyes that Wen Chao hadn't missed.  
  
Oh, he was hiding something. And if Wen Chao was lucky, Jin Guangshan's secret will also allow him to conquer Omashu.  
  
So he smiled, "Not that I don't like being surrounded by such beauties, but I think we need to start talking business. What do you think?"


	4. Chapter 3

Jin Guangshan was used to the traps of politics and diplomacy. The gods only knew if he had not used certain tricks to maintain his dominion over Omashu.

He had played his cards right and had held power for years.

Who cared if he had to come to terms with Wen Ruohan to do so? What else was he to do? Was he supposed to fight against the most powerful man in the world?

The Fire Nation army was unstoppable, a well-oiled machine that never went wrong.

Omashu was rich, but she couldn't afford a war with the Fire Nation.

Jin Guangshan couldn't afford it if he wanted to survive. He had done things that normal people would call immoral.

He preferred to say "the end justifies the means."

Jin Guangshan must have been right if he was still the lord of Omashu.

And now he had to face another challenge, and not make the mistake of underestimating his opponent: Wen Chao was the least loved son of the Fire Lord, and some claimed he was incompetent, but that bodyguard of his made him very nervous. lord of Omashu: Wen Zhìhuì followed Wen Chao like a shadow, and even though he couldn't be seen, he could feel his presence.

"Not that I don't like being surrounded by such beauties, but I think we need to start talking business. What do you think? ”

Urgh, he hoped the visit to the brothel destroyed the brat. Jin Guangshan forced a smile, "Do you want to talk about it in front of the girls? Some things are not suitable for the ears of such beauties."

"Not a problem."

Wen Chao moved the girl and yelled at her to leave. Reluctantly, but with more kindness, Jin Guangshan did the same. When they were alone, Wen Chao said, "Do you know why I'm here?" 

"To look for the Avatar. Your father mentioned something in the letter that he sent to warn me of your arrival. "

" Father is sure that the Avatar is in Omashu and wants me to find him - Wen Chao puffed out his chest, full of pride - He also wants your full cooperation to find him. "

Jin Guangshan forced himself to swallow the bile and put on the most greasy and complacent smile he could.

He would have preferred to kick the son of the Fire Lord out of his city, but given the situation, he could not afford missteps, "Your wishes are my orders, Prince Wen Chao. I have always been a faithful ally of your father, and help you for me it is more a pleasure than a duty. After all, I have already help your family. I searched for the Avatar seventeen years ago. " 

"You mean the unsuccessful massacre of innocents to find the Avatar - Wen Chao smiled pleased at the other man's irritated expression - Certainly annoying this incarnation of the Avatar, being able to survive even a thing like that ... sure, unless there were some mistakes ... "

The lord of Omashu tightly clenched his fists on the legs, while his voice came out like a weepy moan," I did what I was asked, it was not my fault that the Avatar escaped! I also sacrificed my son for the Fire Lord! "

It was a half-truth, and certainly, Wen Chao didn't need to know this. 

Also, Wen Chao believed Jin Zixuan was a non-bender. He will not focus on him. 

Selfishly, Jin Guanshan hoped that the prince could find the Avatar and eliminate him. If he did, Zixuan would no longer be in danger, and one day, far away he hoped, Zixuan would replace him.

But if Wen Chao won't find the Avatar, not only would the consequences be unpleasant - and that was an understatement - but it would mean that Zixuan ... no, he didn't have to think about it. 

It was a choice that Guanshang couldn't do. 

"Mhm ... and yet you had another one right away. It wasn't a great loss, was it? You and your wife didn't have time to get attached." 

“The child wasn't the Avatar. "

"Not. But someone made a mistake, allowing a child to survive. And now we have to find him. "

" Do you already know how? " 

The firebender snapped his fingers. Immediately the curtains moved aside and Wen Zhìhuì, the prince's bodyguard, made his entrance, light as a shadow, who placed a canvas bag on the table in front of the two of them and then retreated behind his master in complete silence. Unable to hold back his curiosity the Omashu Lord asked, "What is it?" 

"Inside the bag are some items that belonged to the Avatar Roku. We'll use those to find the new Avatar." 

Jin Guangshan opened the bag and took out some toys. He frowned, “This stuff is garbage. How can that be useful? "

" The Avatar is always attracted to objects from one of his past lives. This is how the Order of the White Lotus found the new incarnation of the Avatar. "

" And what are you going to do with these toys? "

" I'll force all Omashu teenagers to choose. If one of them chooses an item that belonged to Roku avatar, we'll have found the Avatar. "

It was a stupid plan. The city was large and finding every one of the right age would have been complicated. Not to mention that any dominators would have immediately understood that something was wrong and would have hidden themselves in order not to undergo the test. After all, he was doing the same with his son. 

"I don't think it's a viable plan."

“Why?”

"Logistic problems. But I have another plan in mind, "he hastened to say, trying not to unleash the prince's wrath. 

Wen Chao stared at him with annoyance, behind him the guard ready to carry out any order the capricious prince wanted. 

Eventually, the prince just gave him an angry wave of his hand, "What is it?" 

Jin Guangshan sighed internally in relief, then said, " Before it can be completed I will need to contact some trusted artisans to know if my idea is feasible."

" I have no time to waste. I have to find the Avatar. Immediately "

" Thanks to me, there can be no mistakes. "

" Somehow, I doubt it. "

Jin Guangshan bit his lip and held back the urge to hit him in the face. Instead, he said, "If you put your trust in me, you won't regret it." 

Unlike the prince, the lord of Omashu was a true strategist. 

This time he won't make the same mistake he made with the massacre of the innocent.

He will be more careful. And if he proves to the Fire Lord how precious he was, Jin Guangshan could hope to have saved his life and his place as lord of Omashu. 

But he had to play his cards right: Jin Guangshan always played to win.

"Oh, no ..." 

The glass of water had fallen on him again, and the young soldier from the Fire Nation was mortified. 

Mianmian immediately handed him another one, but like a curse, it fell on him. 

“I… I'm sorry… I'm…” 

The waitress smiled at him, trying not to stress him anymore. The poor guy seemed already quite stressed. 

Jiang Cheng watched all this in the kitchen door, grinning satisfied. 

Cangse Sanren took him by the ear, "Come in." 

"Madame Sanren, you are hurting me! ”

“ And you'll feel more pain if you don't obey me. Go into the kitchen.”

Reluctantly, Jiang Cheng obeyed, and when they were in the kitchen Cangse hissed,“ What did you think? You used your bending in front of all those people! ”

“ Nobody notice. I was careful. ”

“ And you enjoyed getting that poor boy wet? I would have expected such behavior from A-Ying, but not from you! ”

“ Wei Ying is an airbender, like you. People would notice if he use his bending. "

" That never stopped him from doing something stupid - she said in a sigh - A-Cheng, why did you do that?"

" And you why did you let him stay? ”

“ He's a customer. ”

“ No, he's an enemy. He is a Wen. He… ”

_His people destroyed my tribe. I don't know if my older sister is alive, my mother is dead and my father is a prisoner. And I can't bear to see him without remembering all that I've lost._

_I have no more a home because of the Fire Nation._

But Jiang Cheng couldn't say all this, he didn't know how to handle all those feelings he was having. So he spat out, "He's a Fire Nation soldier, like one of those who killed your husband." 

The boy regrets what he said as soon as he saw the look of pain on her face. 

A selfish part of him was happy that someone felt what he was feeling. But it wasn't fair to Cangse. 

Her lips quivered, and for a moment he feared she was going to cry.

But Sanren's eyes remained dry, “You're right. I lost my husband to the Fire Nation. But that boy has nothing to do with it, he wasn't there. I don't hate him, but I see a victim of the manipulation of a cruel and warmongering state. Wen Ning seems like a very sweet guy to me, and it's a miracle considering who he's related to. “

“ He might pretend. ”

“ A-Cheng, I'm a good judge of character. Wen Ning isn't pretending. "

" Is this wisdom they taught you in the temple? Be understanding and some other bullshit? "

" In this case, it's just common sense. I'm not saying that you had to be nice to Wen Ning, but at least don't judge him for other people's sins. And stop spilling the water on him. "

" Mhm ... I'll try. "

" Good A-Cheng. Now help me cook. I don't want to risk overdoing the spices again. ”

If Wei Ying had told him, he would have believed it. That idiot thought there was never enough spices. 

But Cangse was a decent cook, and that was a way to distract him and stop him from bothering Wen Ning again. 

Well, Jiang Cheng appreciated the effort. Cooking helped him relax and, above all, to remember home. 

A few hours after sunset, the toys were ready.

Jin Guangshan had had to make a lot of threats and pay a lot for these, but the result was excellent.

You couldn't see the difference with the original ones.

Prince Wen yawned in boredom, "So? Why all the fuss?"

"These will be our bait - the Omashu lord explained - We will distribute them to every toy stall in the city. You will just have to order your men to guard the stalls and if anyone shows interest ..." 

"Mhm ...it sounds like a good plan."

"It's a great plan." 

“But what if children want them? Then there wouldn't be any more to bait. "

“I will order these to be on display only and not sold. Zero risks. " 

The prince was still reluctant, "Who knows how long it will take!" 

“It will take the necessary time. We will have to be patient. "

“What if the plan fails? After all, these are copies. With the originals ... "

“Using the originals, it would take longer than with my plan. Not to mention the possibility that someone is hiding. " 

“We've already talked about it, you don't need to repeat it. "

"Then you will understand that this is the only feasible plan. It has a good chance of success. " 

“I want 100% assurance of success. If it fails ... "

"It will not fail!" 

“If the plan fails - the prince continued - You will pay the consequences. You don't need to tell you the cost of bankruptcy, do you? "

Jin Guangshang swallowed. He didn't need Wen Chao to remind him.

“It will not fail. Trust me."

Wen Chao yawned, “Well, I hope for you that's true. Now show me where my room is. I'm tired."

"Sure, Your Highness." 

How much it cost him to be so servile to that brat!

A ten in the morning, Wei Ying accompanied Mianmian to the market to do the shopping for the inn. 

The girl could take care of herself, but there were too many Fire Nation soldiers around, and none of them were as kind as Wen Ning. But Mianmian didn't seem to approve of his idea. 

"Will you stop following me everywhere I go? I can take care of myself," she yelled at him. 

Wei Ying just rolled his eyes, "Stop it, you know very well what the situation is. With all these firebenders around, we can't afford to let our guard down. " 

"I'm not in danger, I remind you that I am an earthbender, I can take care of myself." 

"You are an earthbender without any training. You don't know how to manage your powers well, you risk involving innocent people or hurting yourself. "

The two kept bickering down the street until they noticed a street stall on the right selling toys. 

Some were ugly, and she wouldn't have given them to her Didi even as a joke. 

However, some wooden butterflies caught his eye. 

Wei Ying stared at them for a moment, dreamy. Even though he was almost an adult, he felt the need to have them. Mianmian was faster than him, "How much do these toy butterflies cost?" 

Immediately four soldiers from the Fire Nation were on her and arrested her under the perplexed gaze of those present. 

Wei Ying tried to object, "Hey, let her go! What are the accused of ?!" 

“Orders from Prince Wen Chao. Step aside. "

" It's my business if you arrest my friend! "

" Are you aware that she is the Avatar? "

Wei Ying's eyes widened," Mianmian is the Avatar? Nonsense! "

" The Avatar? Am I the Avatar? "

" You wanted that butterflies. This is a test. Now you have to come with us. ”

Wei Ying wouldn't allow that, and he did something both very stupid and very brave: he attacked. One of the soldiers was quick and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. 

“And consider yourself lucky I didn't use my bending, otherwise I'd have blinded you.” 

And that guy was lucky Wei Ying didn't use airbending. Oh, he had been tempted to do it, but something had stopped him. 

"Fuck you!" 

"Wei Ying, go back to the inn - Mianmian begged him - And don't do any more nonsense!" 

"But ..." 

"Go away!" 

The soldiers took her away, but Wei Ying had no intention of ending it this way. He will free Mianmiam, even at the cost of becoming a criminal.


	5. Chapter 4

Managing Omashu wasn't difficult. Madame Jin always had to take care of it, her husband rarely bothered to rule. Unless there was a way to increase the Jin family's wealth, Jin Guangshan left everything else in her hands.

Her sense of duty kept her from letting go of everything and doing more because the city needed stable leadership now more than ever.

The firebenders around the building were bothering her , and gave her the impression that they wanted to meddle in Omashu's affairs.

And it probably was: the Fire Nation had been aspiring to full control of Omashu for years, and for once that useless man Jin Guangshan had managed to keep the situation under control.

To do so, he had lost what little dignity he had left.

Fortunately, Jin Zixuan wasn't like him. He was a dear boy, and he would have been the perfect husband for her sworn sister's daughter.

These were thoughts that came to her at less appropriate times, like now, when she had to negotiate a trade deal with the delegates from a nearby city but couldn't concentrate.

One of the delegates kept talking, writhing his hands nervously, expecting to be interrupted at any moment.

It would have seemed inappropriate to interrupt him and tell him to repeat everything. It is very boring. She settled himself better on the throne and tried to pay more attention.

And just as she was doing it, outside the throne room, she saw soldiers of the Fire Nation drag a girl around the age of her son with them.

Madame Jin thinned her lips. She didn't expect that debauched husband's plan to succeed.

"It looks like I have to act now."

She had had plans for a long time. She just didn't expect that she should have put them into action under such circumstances.

She gets up from the throne, and she said, "All very interesting. I'll report to my husband. But I'm afraid I have to end this meeting."

"But we haven't set the prices for the silk yet and ..."

"We'll do it tomorrow - she he promised - Now I have an urgent matter to resolve. "

She didn't wait to hear their answer.

Madame Jin walked away from the throne room in general despair and strode the corridors of the royal palace. She come to one of the courtyards where her son was training with the sword.

Seeing her coming, Jin Zixuan stopped, surprised.

"Mother? What are you doing here? "

" A-Xuan, you and I need to talk - the woman put her hand on his shoulder, and maybe squeezed a little too hard judging by the boy's expression - And since the spirits have made you more like me, I'm sure you will do as I tell you. "

Wei Ying had rushed back to the inn, hoping for some help. But as soon as she saw him, his mother forced him to sit down to get dressed. He only had one black eye. What will it ever be!

"Miami just got a toy! How can they think she's the Avatar for ... ouch! ... Mom! Take it easy! You're hurting me!"

His mother snorted irritably and pressed the piece of meat harder to his black eye, "Let this serve you as a lesson. Never try to punch someone bigger than you!"

"What else should I have done? Should I use my bending? "

" They would have caught you too. No, they better consider you a mere idiot. "

" Hey! "

The woman ignored him and said," My shifu taught me that when strength fails, one must resort to cunning. You have a lot of talent for it, my dear. Use it. "

" How? "

" Well, if you want to free Mianmian ... "

"Wait a moment - interrupted Jiang Cheng - Are you talking about a prison break?"

"Of course! We certainly can't leave Mianmian in trouble."

"We'll get in trouble, Madame Sanren. As long as they think she is the Avatar, they will hunt her down. more logical to start researching. ”

“ We'll think about that later. ”

“ We don't even have a plan. ”

“ Well, actually… ”

Jiang Cheng looked at his brother, fearing the worst, “I have the impression you're going to get us in trouble.”

“Hey, don't be so pessimistic! I have a great plan. But we need Wen Ning. ”

“ You spoke to him once. He's not your friend, he's a Wen, he'll never help us! ”

“ We don't have to involve Wen Ning, but borrow something from him. ”

“ What? ”

“ Well, listen to my plan first, and then decide if it's worth it. ”

Jiang Cheng rubbed his eyes. He already knows how he will turn out, and he didn't like it at all.

The soldiers had locked Mianmian in a metal cell, specially made to hold an earth bender.

The girl wandered around the cell looking for a spot not lined with metal. She didn't find any, but at least in those hours, she had had something to do.

She couldn't stand the silence and the whole situation was making her anxious. How could they believe she was the Avatar just for wanting a couple of butterflies?

Was the Fire Nation so desperate?

How long had it been since they'd taken her? It seemed like hours, but given the absence of any point of reference in time, she could very well have been only an hour, an hour and a half maximum.

Angry threw a fist not very convinced against the wall. She had to get out of there. If only something happened ...

At that moment a noise caught her attention. It came from outside her cell. She couldn't quite make out the words, but from her tone, it seemed an argument was going on. She walked over to the door and tried to concentrate as much as possible on the noise. She heard words here and there like "Pick up", "Order" and "Don't argue", belonging to a voice that was not at all familiar to her.

The cell door opened, and she entered a boy dressed in gold and with a sword at his side.

Ah, she knew him. He was the son of the lord of Omashu.

Probably a spoiled kid and an asshole like his father. The young heir Jin was looking at her with a strange expression, as if he didn't know what to do with her.

She frowned, "Well? What are you looking at?"

"Uhm…You are the Avatar."

"So they say," Mianmian snorted.

"I imagined you different."

"And I imagined you higher. I guess it's the day we all have to have our expectations disappointed. "

Surprisingly, the boy didn't get mad. Instead, he muttered, "I hope this is worth it."

"What?"

"Come with me."

"Crap, no. You want to take me to the gallows."

"That's not my intention."

"And what do you want to do?"

"Take you elsewhere. Now if you don't mind ..."

"I mind a lot. I want to go home. "

" I'm afraid it's not possible. "

The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest," Then forget me following you. After all, it's so good in here. "

"We don't have time to waste, you have to ..."

"I don't have to do anything. Give me a good reason why I should follow you."

Jin Zixuan bit his lip in battle, before glancing around in a covetous way and then approaching her slightly and whispering, "There is a hidden path that few people know exists, even my father is not aware of it. Take Omashu out without anyone seeing you. From there you can go to a safe place and begin your Avatar training. "

Mianmian looked at him in surprise. She opened her mouth to protest, to tell him that she was not the Avatar, but she froze.

Maybe she could use her whole situation to her advantage.

"Ok. I will follow you."

"This is a stupid plan," Jiang Cheng said, putting on the Fire Nation soldier uniform they had borrowed from Wen Ning. Not that the person concerned knew it, considering that it had been taken from him while he was washing, and Jiang Cheng didn't want to know what an excuse Madame Sanrem had made up to justify its disappearance.

It was a crazy plan, as crazy as his brother. And foolish like him who had agreed to this.

Wei Ying snorted, "You already told me, didi."

"And I'll keep telling you. What will happen if they find out?"

"Impossible. Now fix the helmet better so it won't show in your face."

The boy made an impatient cry but did as he was told.

"So, do you remember the plan?" Wei Ying asked as he offered his wrists to the other so that he could tie them.

"Yes, I'm not stupid - muttered Jiang Cheng as he took a rope and tied it as best he could around his brother's wrists. - It seems stupid to me. They'll never believe it. "

" Stop complaining. Now let's go, "the boy urged.

With a last snort and a silent prayer to the spirits for everything to go right, the two-headed for the palace.

Once they arrived in front of the palace they were stopped by two guards, as expected.

"Halt, specify the reason for the visit."

Wei Ying behind his brother swallowed: that was the most delicate part, once they passed that point they could have organized but if they got something wrong ...

"I found this guy. He is suspected of being the new Avatar" Jiang Cheng said.

"Impossible. The Avatar has already been taken."

"Orders were to capture anyone who showed interest in a certain kind of toys. He did. "

The guards stared at each other in perplexity. One of them said, "That girl passed the test."

"But it could be a coincidence," Jiang Cheng pointed out.

"Do we want to risk letting the real Avatar go?"

This seemed to convince the two guards, who let them in.

Wei Ying kept his head down to prevent them from seeing the look of triumph on his face. Once they passed the inner courtyard and reached the main building Jiang Cheng turned to another guard, "Could you tell me where the cells are? I have a new prisoner, and I am usually assigned to patrol the city, so I am not I can orient well in the palace. "

As perplexed as he was, the soldier gave him directions to reach the prisons. The young man thanked him and with a quick pace the two disappeared.

Once he made sure they were completely alone Jiang Cheng hid behind a pillar and untied his brother.

"Congratulations, I didn't expect you to be such an actor good, "Wei Ying complimented, honestly surprised.

" Let's not waste time, you idiot. If they catch us ... "

" They won't. "

" We don't even know how we're going to get out! " reminded him of the younger.

"We'll think about it as soon as we find Mianmian."

"You will get us killed one day."

"But not today. Come on, let's go."

They followed the directions of the guards, and as soon as they passed some soldiers, Jiang Cheng took him by the arm and lowered his head in greeting. Nobody stopped them.

"They care about safety here," Wei Ying commented.

"They probably don't think anyone is crazy enough to break in here, of all places."

"And that works in our favor."

The two continued with that skit until they reached the entrance to the prison building. The guards at the exit were absent, and this facilitated their entry. Too bad that as soon as they set foot inside and closed the door behind them they saw two figures coming towards them.

Jiang Cheng was about to take his brother by the arm when, to their immense amazement, they realized that one of the two people was Mianmian, who by the way was free.

"What are you doing here ?!" Wei Ying screamed.

"Me? How did you two idiots get in?"

"It was his idea!" Jiang Cheng said, indicated his brother.

"You know what are you taking a risk?! "

" Hey! We came to free you! "

" Someone has already thought about it, "Miamian said, pointing to the boy next to her.

Wei Ying wrinkled his nose, recognizing the golden robes the other was wearing "The peacock?"

"What did you call me?!"

"He looks a lot like a peacock," Jiang Cheng agreed with his brother.

"I'm the son of the lord of Omashu. Be respectful."

"A peacock," the two brothers said together.

"Do you think it's time to fight? " Mianmian interjected.

"I don't know if you noticed, but the building is full of Fire Nation men who want my head. Now, do you want to continue arguing about who is dumber, or are we leaving?"

"Avatar, you shouldn't accompany yourself with certain subjects," Jin Zixuan commented smugly, almost making Wei Ying laugh.

"Did he call you Avatar?"

"Everyone here believes it." ~

"You just got some toy butterflies! Now it's a crime?"

"I know! Everyone's crazy here!"

"We don't have time for this - Jin Zixuan interrupted them abruptly - At this moment we are in one of the most critical points of the palace, the possibility that my father or the soldiers of the firelord will set foot here to take the Avatar increases by the minute. We have to get out of here. "

" And let's listen, how do you plan to do it, little princess? " Wei Ying asked irritably.

"It happens that I know an unsupervised exit that would allow us to exit directly from Omashu without going through the gates, guarded by the guards. Come on, follow me" and taking Mianmian by the wrist he went out, without even waiting to see the two boys following him.

It was all too clear, however, that any attempt to go completely unnoticed had gone up in smoke.

Wei Ying was throwing digs every second, sometimes accompanied by Jiang Cheng who also complained about his brother's stupidity and recklessness, and Jin Zixuan because of his pride would answer in rhymes whenever he was brought up.

At least they had the decency to hide and be silent whenever they saw guards or palace attendants.

Finally, they arrived in a courtyard, close to the exit.

They were all savoring the sweet taste of freedom. Of course, something had to happen.

"A-Xuan?"

Jin Zixuan froze at the voice: his father and the second prince of the Fire Nation were coming from the opposite direction, a retinue of soldiers behind him. them.

Shit.

"What are you doing?"

"Father, I ..."

"It seems obvious to me - the prince said - Your son is a traitor. He is making the Avatar escape with his accomplices. "

" It's not possible. "

" You are seeing it before your eyes. "

" My son would never do that. He was forced, of course. "

Jing Guangshan turned to his son, his face full of expectation, just waiting for the boy to confirm his version of events.

Jin Zixuan felt his heart shatter over the guilt, but clenching his fists he forced himself to be honest for once.

"I'm making the most honorable choice. Forgive me, father."

The face of Jin Guangshan turned into a mask of disbelief while at his side Wen Chao bursts go laughing.

"Honorable? Boy, you're just an idealist and an idiot. I might have turned a blind eye to how funny I find you, but sadly for you, I also find you incredibly annoying. "

He nodded and the soldiers moved in unison, arranging themselves in battle formation.

" Capture them, and arrest them for treason, "the prince ordered lazily before moving his hand.

The soldiers surrounded them, and Jin Zixuan's mind went blank. Panicked and seeing that he was outnumbered against firebenders, Jin Zixuan did a very stupid thing: he used his bending.

The firebenders were forced to retreat from earth columns, and a dead silence fell, increasing the tension that was already in the air.

Slowly, Wen Chao turned to Jin Guangshan, who now seemed on the verge of collapsing, "Ah. It seems betrayal runs in the blood of this family."

"Your Highness, I'm surprised as you are."

"Liar. But I'll talk with you later. What are you waiting for? - Wen Chao yelled at his men - Get them!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, here the geography of this Avatar Au
> 
> Southern Water Tribe - Jiang 
> 
> Northern Water Tribe - Yao
> 
> Omashu - Jin 
> 
> Ba Sing Se - Nie 
> 
> Fire Nation - Wen
> 
> Nomads of the air - Lan and minor clans.
> 
> \- English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
